pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carlos Eduardo 12456843
Edit When inserting those battle tree options, make sure the headline is level 3, so the code is Battle tree options , not Battle tree (options) . Energy ''X'' 18:49, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Speculations If you want to speculate any pokemon your welcome to create a blog or comment into one that is on the wiki activity if you continue to speculate on the article talk pages or article's alone then i will be giving you a worning, After three wornings occur you will receive a two to three day ban, If you continue...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:42, November 1, 2017 (UTC) '' What! I speculating something, where did you find this!? User: Carlos Eduardo 12356843 18:47, November 1,2017 (UTC)'' I checked the wiki activity page alot that's how i knew so you notice as such anyway sorry about that. Trainer Micah (talk) 19:07, November 4, 2017 (UTC) '' Silvally & Worning ''Hi, I saw your edit and about Silvally i wanted to come by and say that Silvally is not a legendary pokemon it is a SimiPseudo legendary pokemon due to the Alola dex in my game if you say it's a legendary pokemon once more you'll receive a worning. alright.Trainer Micah (talk) 01:29, November 15, 2017 (UTC) : Alright & thanks for the reply, Sorry about that i should've said simi-pseudo anyway i'll have a look also your aware that the shiny Silvally is expired now, Anyway i will have a look over on bulb after i know i'm right sometimes i know it's a simi anyway.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:03, November 15, 2017 (UTC) : '' '' ::: Also i took a look on Bulb fast like it did say it's a legendary, But in my game of pokemon moon it's not because there's a deferences to tell from the Simi-pseudo legendary pokemon and legendary pokemon have like a glittery background color like a mirror in with it & a light yellow surrounding brought up as it's registered in the dex, ::: And Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, & Tapu Fini, have a greenish color in surrounding in the background as it's registered in the Alola pokedex. So you know as such i'm off if you want to talk i'll message you later okay.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:19, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Look Michan this golden background is for Special Lgendary only, that aren't allowed in competitions and battle facilities, the Tapus, UBs and Silvally have the green background becaause they are that legendaries allowed in competitions and Battle facilities, if you seee in Poké Bank, Legendaries like the Regis, Eon duo, lake guardians and the muskeeeters doesn't the Shiny background in their types like the Tao Trio, Creation Trio and others, get it? Carlos Eduardo 12456843 (talk) 23:22, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: I get it, Yes i saw your message and yes thank you for letting me know & yeah i see. So Silvally has a green colored background so yeah it's like i said above it's a (simi pseudo legendary) pokemon due to the Tapu's and the Ub's are (pseudo legendaries) make sense. Solgaleo, Lunala, Cosmog, Cosmoem, Magnearna & Marshadow all are legendary pokemon due to the sparkling background in the dex and in Pokemon Bank i noticed the background moves & it's holgraphic while other do not. So you know as such thanks i understand.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) '' Alrighty then ''I saw your message and i see alrighty then, When i say simi pseudo legendary pokemon it does mean sub in my mind alright and two i know legendary pokemon & sub's/simi pseudo legendary when i see one i know what they are one i know is Noivern from Ash's pokemon okay So you know as such. Here's my example; Solgaleo = Legendary i know it is. Silvally = Is a simi pseudo legendary which is called sub Goodra = Pseudo legendary which are almost legendary in my mind he also has Gible in similar Alright thank you for letting me know and i see.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:43, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Locations Mind that we do have to categorize locations by region. It is a part in Alola, in a sense that you can't access the location from other regions (since it does not appear in other regions). Energy ''X'' 08:46, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Edit Why did you remove the image? Energy ''X'' 14:52, February 22, 2018 (UTC) This is the Lake of the Sunne, not the Altar.Carlos Eduardo 12456843 (talk) 16:25, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Could've told that earlier. The image has been renamed. Energy ''X'' 17:04, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Edit Why did you place nowiki tags in here? Energy ''X'' 22:47, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Player Remember, the correct term is player character, not player. We aren't in the game world, only the characters are. Energy ''X'' 19:52, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Nebby and Lunala Can you write the roles for Nebby in episodes SM089 and SM090 as well as Lunala's role in SM090, please? I was originally going to do that, but unfortunately, I can't due to family issues. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:58 September 21, 2018 (UTC) Okay, User:Carlos Eduardo 12456843 21:22 September 21, 2018. Page # We write biographies in past, not present tense. So why didn't you see the rest of the page while writing the entries? # From where did you get that Necrozma is called the "Blinding" one? Energy ''X'' 14:54, September 29, 2018 (UTC) * Necrozma is know as the "Blinding One" in the english translation of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the "Radiant One" is the translation of the Japanese name and about the biographies, yeah...i really hadn't paid attention on this, sorry. Carlos Edaurdo 12456843 16:27, September 29, 2018 (UTC) pokwmon home can you uploaded 3d art of all 890 species of pokemon from pokemon home?(Mrjosh1994 (talk) 00:50, February 15, 2020 (UTC))